galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragandr culture
The Culture of the Dragandr is very old, dating back to the origin of Dragandr civilization. Though the culture is much different today then it was way back during the first days, the core principles of the race still hold strong; those of unity, peace, and paradise. Names Dragandr names are usually made up of two parts. Though technically this can be thought of as a first name -> last name system, in fact it's much deeper than that. Each part of the name has a specific meaning, as well as each syllable. A good example is Plato'Homerus. The first part of his name, Plato, means "teacher", or "wise one". As common, the first name of a Dragandr refers to their greatest attribute. So thus, Plato fits rather well. Homerus, his last name, means "writer", or "scribe". Since the second part of a name refers to how he spreads his greatest gift, which is through writing. But, the name has an even deeper meaning if the syllables themselves are read. Pla means "wise", To means "being" or "substance", Ho means "who", Mer means "write" or "inscribe", and Us means "truth" or "honesty". So, on the syllable level, Plato'Homerus' name means Wise Being Who Writes Truth. Typical Life of a Dragandr A Dragandr's life begins once they hatch from the womb-egg with a egg tooth they grow, which promtly falls off after shattering. Dragandr parents often keep and make a pendant out of the tooth called a Oherg'Kith (tooth-charm), and carve the child's name into it. It is considered good luck if the child wears it, and many Dragandr wear them for the rest of their lives, even as Elda Dragandr. At the age of 15 (about equivalent to 5 in human years), the Dragandr child goes to a public school, where they learn history, math, science and technology, and philosophy. After about 40 years or so (some take less, some more), they can attend either a specialized school, where they can learn for the career of their choice, or start working. Once they reach the age of 100, they are legal adults, and Dragandr can officially marry. Usually this is the age when many Dragandr go looking for mates. Once they find one, it is usual for them to start a family. A Dragandr can emotionally only handle have one love, and it is rare for a Dragandr to have had more than one other Dragandr love in their lifetime. Though there is no official limit for children, Dragandr generally only have one or two children, rarely three (though this sometimes is because of triplets) at most. Though there is probably the few Dragandr who have more than three, those that do are seen as strange. Elda Dragandr For Dragandr who wish to become Elda Dragandr, it is not an easy choice. First they must go on government record that they will change into Elda Dragandr, and if they decide to change their minds must either pay a fine or might not be allowed to change into an Elda should they change their minds again. Changing into an Elda requires one must understand the risks of being one. In ancient and present time alike, Elda have been seen as mentors and defenders. It is an Elda's job to act as a mentoring guide to the city one chooses to live near and as a defender to said city, and Elda are required to be part of a city's local council. Back in ancient times housing and space issues were also a concern due to an Elda's massive size, but now with floating cities this has become less of an issue. Now Elda must simply live in a settlement under the city with other Eldas called a Omdah'Shiyre. Also Eldas must constantly wear their custom Void Armor for ease of movement and possible evacuation and flight if need be. Music, Dance, and Food Dragandr cuisine usually consists of meat, prepared quite elegantly, along with a few side snacks of Granlu Tarts and Hremgys (large biscuits filled with various fillings). The meat is usually from the ocean, as the Dragandr consider them to be of much better taste. This is linked to their ancient habits of eating sea-meat because it was cleaner than land animal meat, and was easier to clean if something was amiss. Dragandr dancing is one of the most important parts of the culture, only behind the music itself. A Dragandr dance can mean attracting a mate, a sign of friendship, or even rivalry. Dragandr music is probably the most important part of Dragandr culture. As one Dragandr musician once said: "Music awakens the soul from it's eternal slumber, and brings it to life. Thus, only when music plays does a being truly feel himself." Dragandr have music in almost everything they do. Whenever a major event is occuring, whether marriage, funeral, or even just a visit to a friend's home. Dragandr are excellent musicians, and can play almost anything once they've heard it, or at least close to it. All Dragandr play at least one instrument. Though it's not technically mandatory, the Dragandr believe to not know how to play an instrument is like leaving a part of your spirit behind. Death Death is a vague topic for a common Dragandr. Due to their already long lifespans, extra hearts that often save many from mortal wounds, and cocooning hibernation that can theoretically make a Dragandr live forever. Even in war, the Dragandr could have almost triple the casualties then actual deaths due to the second heart and tough muscles. Because of this, Dragandr tend to view death as something that happens to someone else. When a Dragandr experiences death first-hand, it is usually in respect and an impassive matter. Dragandr also tend to avoid talking about death, as the concept is only vaguely known to most of them and as such they cannot say much on it then the fact that is an unfortunate part of life. Soldiers know a bit more and think about it more often, but because of the second heart they view it as an unusual occurrence or bad luck. Legends The Dragandr have numerous legends, which are usually partially historically true, though much is simply myth. Dragandr Legends include: *The Seeker of Knowledge *The King-Slayer *He Who Made A Wish *The Great Oddyssey *The Voyage Of Dawn *Reign of Darkness And Light Number System and Calendar The number system of the Dragandr is based off of that of ancient times. It technically goes up to 100, but by using subtle differences, the modern Dragandr have expanded it to 1000. The Calendar of the Dragandr, called the Frigg Calendar after it's founder, is a very old calendar, dating back to almost before the First Dragandr Civil War started. It consists of thirteen months: *Juangu'Ha *Uirio'Tyr *Kini'Lo *Paru'Taht *Beren'Dasu *Ignir'Lak *Baerth'Ghur *Eryun'Hyu *Ortanu'Ga *Jun'Kalini *Calas'Thorh *Aeth'Nixo *Woden'Mar A week is 8 days, and a month is between 29-32 days. The Dragandr do not have any national holidays to speak of, but many regional or planetary holidays exist. After the Dragandr were forced to flee to Taerrus, the weeks had to be shrunk to four days and the months around twenty days due to the planet's smaller orbit. Anthem The Dragandr dont technically have an anthem; rather, they sing one of the Thirteen Themes of Dragandr. Each Theme was created by Drahgandos'Rah in ancient times in order to remind the Dragandr of their values. Each Theme represents a different part of Dragandr culture and values. The Thirteen Themes are: Theme One: Truth Theme Two: Peace Theme Three: Unity Theme Four: Bravery Theme Five: Past, Present, Future Theme Six: Creation and Imagination Theme Seven: Hope and Dream Theme Eight: Adventure and Curiosity Theme Nine: Reflection Theme Ten: Understanding Theme Eleven: Love Theme Twelve: Revelation Theme Thirteen: Acceptance Trivia *All Dragandr have a fear of bright or suddent light, due to their most avid hunter in ancient times was a beast that used light to blind them while they killed them. Most have this fear under control, though some others have not. *Dragandr sometimes burn flags not because of revolt, but because they believe the fire signifies knowledge, which their empire (the flag), will power some day. *Proper Dragandr table manners include burping loudly after a meal as a sign it was good. If you do not burp after a meal, the Dragandr will consider that you did not like it, or worse; are mocking it. Category:Societies Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:Cultures